Dearly Departed
by Dbookworm96
Summary: Sixteen year old Emma Swan is tired of moving from one foster home to another. She decides to run away in hopes of finding a better place for herself. On her way she meets Regina Mills, who is also running away from a rough past. Together both girls find themselves on an epic journey to self-discovery unexpected friendship.


_Prologue: Long way from Home_

_November 2, 2000_

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Emma stated under her breath. Of all things she could've expected to go wrong, she didn't think her beloved bug would actually give out on her. _Right near the state line too_,she thought, after a glance at the _Leaving Arizona _sign.After a quick look over of the scene however, the yellow Volkswagen letting out a constant stream of smoke, she realized that this should've been expected. It wasn't exactly a new car, it wasn't even her own car, but she had grown fond of it. She waved her hands around trying to clear some of the smoke away from the hood of the car. "Don't give up on me now." She fiddled around with different parts of the car trying to make some sense, although in reality she had no idea what any of the parts were or even what she was doing. She moved away from the hood of the car and aimed an angry kick at the tire, hoping to let out some of the frustration. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" It didn't help. Instead her left foot was now in immense pain and she didn't feel any better. She glared at the car, as if it would immediately apologize for its behavior. She spoke again, "I should've stolen that stupid red Chevy. You're completely useless." The car didn't reply. Emma sighed and then leaned against the side of the car, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Talking to inanimate objects cannot solve all your problems." Emma open her eyes and looked to her car, her mouth hanging open. "I'm right behind you," the voice said again, this time sounding slightly amused. Emma turned around and found herself facing a young brunette close to her in age. The blonde quickly took a protective stance, "I knew that," she stated as she turned up her chin and looked at the girl. The two girls continued to stare at each other trying to see if the other was a threat. Finally, after a few short seconds, breaking Emma's gaze the brunette stepped forward, deciding that the blonde posed no threat. She held out her hand, "Regina Mills." Emma stared for a moment taking in Regina's ankle-length boots and obvious designer jeans and fitted coat. She wore small gold heart around her neck and a Jansport book bag hung off her right shoulder. It was small but the bag seemed to be overly packed. A small red shirt was poking through the hastily closed bag. As the blonde's gaze moved down she noticed a watch, old and ratty, on Regina's left hand. It seemed as though the watch had been in use for a hundred years prior, though it must have run its course since it was no longer working. Emma also observed, from the brunette's confident stance, that Regina carried herself in a very dignified way almost as though she was a princess. Emma continued to observe her for another minute. As Regina's hand fell, Emma finally spoke, "What you running from princess?" she blurted out. Because, like Emma, the other girl also had an anxious look in her eyes. A look which clearly stated that she had to get out. Fast. _She's good at hiding it though_, Emma concluded.

If Regina was surprised at the bluntness the blonde was showing, she did a good job of hiding it. "I'm not running _away _from anything." She stated unkindly. Emma gave her a unconvinced look, "That's not what the bag on your shoulder says. And that watch on your hand, it's not even working. So it means something to you. You obviously didn't want to leave it behind if you weren't planning on going back to wherever you're running from." Regina arched her eyebrow in a questioning manner. "What? I'm just saying," Emma responded, "you learn to read people once you're in the system. Besides, if it makes you feel better, I ran away too so I won't turn you in or anything." Instead of commenting any further, Regina moved towards the yellow bug. She inspected the engine and other parts under the hood, "You know," she started, "I think your problem is pretty straightforward." Emma watched, in disbelief, as she moved to the trunk of the car, prying it open, and pulled out an antifreeze bottle, which Emma did not know she had. It was left there, no doubt, by the previous owners. "Your car was overheated, which is a quite an accomplishment considering the fact that we're in the middle of November. Though I think you might have a squeaky belt too so I'll check it out just in case."

In less than twenty minutes, Regina had managed to get Emma's car working. Emma, who was in complete awe, had not exchanged another with the other girl, no doubt in shock from seeing her work effortlessly over her bug. She had instead opted to watch the brunette work over the car. Now, if asked directly, Emma would never admit to staring, but there was something about Regina which kept Emma's gazed locked on her. From her intense concentration to the way she constantly tapped her foot out of frustration, Regina was, for lack of better word, absolutely stunning. "Excuse me?" Regina said impatiently, waving her hands in front of Emma. "If you're done staring I've gotten your car fixed. I think you owe me a favor." Emma, who had not realized she had zoned out, was immediately pulled back into the present by Regina's abrupt tone.

"I was most definitely not staring," Emma huffed, "I was just making sure you didn't mess up my car any more than it already it." She moved to the hood of the car and slammed it shut before she spoke again, "Besides I don't think—"

"Take me to New York," Regina interrupted, not wanting to waste any more time. Emma, once again, found herself staring at the brown-haired girl in disbelief. "I don't even know you. You can be serial killer for all I know." Regina rolled her eyes and let out an irritated sigh, "As if. Do I look like a serial killer dear?" She motioned to herself as if it were enough proof of her innocence. Nevertheless Emma had places to be, and giving pretty girls rides was not on the agenda. "Well, for all you know _I _could be a serial killer," Emma asserted. Regina let a snort. "What? I could be. I'll have you know that I carry around a pocket knife." Regina rolled her eyes again, this time crossing her arms across her chest and waiting for the blonde to make up her mind. "You know I did just fix your useless car," she stated, "and if I have to I'm willing to pay for your services." Emma shook her head, "I'm not a car service princess. Thanks for the help and everything but I didn't ask for it." With that she moved back to the driver's seat of the car, opening the handle. Before she could get in however, Regina was already there blocking her.

"I have almost five hundred dollars on me right now. But I can get you more later. Please. I need to get away from here." Regina was almost pleading now. _Almost_. And Emma wasn't entirely sure why she found herself agreeing but she had. "Alright, alright," she murmured, "but I get to pick the music." As both girls got into the car, Regina offered Emma a half-smile, just a shade between happy and shy, "Thank you Miss . . ." Emma, pursing her lips, stated, "It's just Emma." Then, as Emma started the yellow bug, she thought to herself, _this is gonna be a one long trip._


End file.
